


Miraculous South Park Au

by Bunnybitz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: A miraculous ladybug au with South Park my dudes





	1. Jazzaline

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so imma note some things.  
> •Marjorine is a separate character from Butters in this. She’s his twin. 
> 
> •I’m still trying to figure out how to use this site  
> •the characters will probably start out short

Chattering lit up the school halls, where students of various sorts were stringing along. The cafeteria was the chattiest place in the whole school. Sitting at a middle table was a group of mostly recognizable students.

“So then, my mom said she might get me a guitar. I’ve only been asking for forever.” The bouncy blonde slipped a strawberry into her mouth upon finishing her sentence. 

“That’s great, Bebe!” Millie Larson cheered, her country accent thickly piercing every word.

“Maybe you could play with Marjorine. She’s been practicing her piano a whole lot,” spoke Butters Stotch, the twin of said piano player.

“Of course! … If my mom actually decides to get it for me.”

Butters pushed his tray away from him, prompting a hungry Millie to grab the untouched hamburger from it. “Maybe you guys could come to the concert area tonight and watch her practice backstage. She’s got a concert in a few days.”

“Of course, dude! She’s really talented,” replied Kyle Broflovski the day walker.

“Yeah, if you consider nails on a chalkboard talented.” Suddenly, the pudgy, wicked Eric Cartman was leaning on the edge of the table.

Kyle scoffed. “I knew I felt failed abortion and fat ass fill the air.”

“Ah yes, very funny Kyle. Is Butters seriously still going on about his sister’s ‘wonderful’ piano playing? Pathetic.”

“Eric, leave my sister alone! She did nothing to you.” The ticked-off blonde rolled his eyes. He had put up with the wicked bully a lot as a kid, but Butters had grown a thicker skin as a teenager. It bothered Cartman that Butters no longer allowed him to be the toy of the other boy’s boredom, causing him to move on to picking on others, including Butters’ twin sister.

“She’s related to you, so I say that’s enough.” The heavy brunette shrugged, stomping away from the table.

Kyle tensed up with clenched fists, causing the red crime-fighting partner in his pocket to pull on his shirt. He took a deep breath. “Good for you, Butters. Sticking up for her.” He paused. “Damn it, Cartman pisses me off so much!”

“Don’t let him get to you. That’s what he wants, Kyle.” The raven-haired Stan Marsh sighed. “He’s gotten to you this way since we were kids. Butters stopped letting Cartman get to him, and so should you.”

“But it’s not that easy.” The redheaded boy, already fired up, threw his hands into the air, a grunt coming afterwards. Stan opened his mouth to speak, but Kyle interrupted with the statement, “But it could be, yes, I know, you’ve said it a million times.”

———————

Kyle was on his bed, scrolling through his phone, his red bug-like partner placed on his shoulder.

“Stan is right, you know! If you stopped showing Eric he bothered you, he might finally leave you alone. He’s just like Hawk Moth! He feeds off the misery of others!” squeaked Tikki.

This prompted a scoff from Kyle. “Yeah, I know, but it’s just… he makes it so easy! And imagine if he was Hawk Moth.” The redhead laughed at the thought.

Tikki giggled. “That would honestly make a lot of sense. But for now, we should get to that meet-up.”

“Huh?” Kyle looked at the time on his phone, bolting up. “Holy hell! I’m gonna be late! Thanks, Tikki!”

————————

Kyle pushed the heavy glass door open. It slowly fell closed behind him once he was in the building. He turned to the girl sitting at the front desk of the small music store. Her name tag read “Mallory”.

“Do I just go through the back door to get to the concert practice area?”

The girl nodded. “Down the long hall, then enter the furthest down door on the left side.”

Kyle nodded too, walking quickly to the door, throwing it open and himself through it. Tikki emerged from her keeping space in Kyle’s front pocket.

“Kyle! Slow down! You’re going to tire yourself out! You don’t always have the Ladybug speed, you know.”

“Yes, I know, I’m just trying to get in quickly. Now peep down. Once I go in, they can’t see you.“

A giant crash was heard from inside the door.

“You might want to check that out. Quickly,” Tikki commented before retreating back into the pocket.

Kyle entered through the door, turning the corner to get to the instrument area quickly. The site that lay before him was a mess. The keyboard that lived next to the piano had been thrown to the ground, papers scattered everywhere. Marjorine was crouched over a mass of torn papers, Bebe, Stan, Kenny, Millie, and Butters sitting around her with sympathetic looks plastered on their faces.

“I-I-I don’t know what h-happened! I came i-in and my music was destroyed!” Butters pulled the sobbing Marjorine into a hug.

“Oh my god, someone destroyed your music?” Worry spread to Kyle’s face as well.

“Y-Yes! And I have a concert tomorrow! I wrote these myself a-and they were the only copies!”

Kyle walked closer. “Maybe we could ask Mallory to check the cameras.”

Marjorine’s teary eyes lit up. “Of course!”

After grabbing a handful of torn pieces, the blonde bolted up, running towards the door. Kyle and Butters followed the girl all the way down the hall and back into the front lobby. By the time the two boys made it into the room, Marjorine was already standing next to the girl at the front, who was watching security footage from earlier that day.

“There! Someone entered.” Marjorine pointed at the screen.

The screen showed none other than the unmistakable Eric Cartman making his way to the piano. He picked up the papers, ripping them into shreds. Once finished, he exited out of a back door.

Marjorine slammed her fist on the deep wooden desk. "ERIC! I should have known! That asshole!”

Even Tikki could feel the hot, boiling blood running through Kyle’s veins. “I can’t believe him!”

Butters put a hand on his twin’s shoulder. He sighed. “There’s nothing we can do now.”

Marjorine didn’t answer. She raced away, out the front door.

————————

Butterflies fluttered around the small garden house. “Nothing we can do? Now that’s not true, is it?”

The mysterious figure held out their hand, a butterfly landing in their palm. Their other hand was gently placed over the butterfly, turning the pure white bug into a black parasite of pure evil. “Fly away little friend! I believe in us!”

——————

“I-… H-He … I swear…“ Marjorine was in even heavier tears than before. She sank against the brick wall outside the building. The anything but graceful black bug gently flitted into the handful of torn papers in the crying girl’s hand, turning it black. She lifted up her head, the outline of a butterfly forming over her face.

“Jazzaline, I am Hawk Moth. This boy thinks it’s fun to mess with your music? Let’s show him what your songs can really do.”

Marjorine pushed herself up. “Sounds like a lovely melody to me.”

—————

Kyle was walking along the sidewalk on his way back home.

“I feel so bad for Marjorine!” Tikki frowned.

Kyle nodded. “Cartman is such an asshole! He thinks just because he can’t mess with Butters means that he can mess with Marjorine? It’s so messed up.”

“I definitely agree. He’s like a mini Hawk Moth!”

“Getting back to earlier I wouldn’t be surprised if-…” Kyle turned his head around. “Do you hear that? It’s…music.”

Steams of piano melodies filled the skies, with music notes floating in the air as well.

“Marjorine must have gotten akumatized!” Tikki gasped.

Kyle nodded. “No time to waste. Tikki, spots on!”

Tikki flew into the earrings. His normal clothes were covered up by a tight red suit with black spots. The outfit was finished off with spotted boots and gloves, a belt around the waist, and a mask to top it off.

—————————

“Plagg! Come on we’ve got to transform now!”

“Why?”

“Don’t play dumb with me you know why! Bebe just posted pictures of people turning into statues with sheet music printed on them!”

“Kenny, you haven’t fed me all day. I need food to do the magic.”

“Plagg, I told you I can’t afford that goddamn cheese! You’ll settle for Swiss until I can talk with Token alright?!”

The small black cat rolled his eyes, crossing his tiny arms. “This is the last time I’ll accept Swiss.”

“Plagg, claws out!”

————————

Ladybug flew through the sky, his yo-yo attached to the top of the music building. He landed on top. A thud was heard next to him. It was the hooded figure of Cat Noir. 

"I hear melodies, but they could be coming from anywhere around here.” Cat Noir’s way of speaking reflected that of his childhood alter ego, Mysterion. He silently hoped Kyle wouldn’t figure it out.

“Ladybug! Cat Noir! My next melody will be one of your defeat!”

Suddenly, in front of them was an akumatized Marjorine standing on a floating keyboard. She had a dress with patterns of music staffs, identical ones printed on her skin. Her hair was in long black and white braids, the colors fitting the rest of her color scheme.

“Marjorine! You’re the female Stotch twin.” Cat Noir replied.

“I am not Marjorine! I am Jazzaline! And I will ask something simple of you. Give me your Miraculous and the location of Eric Cartman! Or you will be turned into melodies like the rest who refused me!”

“Sounds cool, but no thanks.” Ladybug threw his yo-yo out, attempting to jump towards Marjorine. Suddenly, he was hit by a wave of light sounding music, blasting him hard onto the roof.

“That was merely wind. But I can do much worse!” Jazzaline took one of the papers in her hand, pressing it to the keys. She attempted to blow another stream of music at the two, but they had moved from the roof thanks to Cat Noir. 

“Look I know you’re new at this, me too. But we can’t be so reckless!”

The bug themed hero rolled his eyes. “I know but I just….Er - I love music a-and this really bothers me.” Great going there, Kyle! You can’t talk about how much you hate Cartman, he thought.

"I understand. But I know you can be rational. Now. The akuma has got to be in the stack of papers. Attacking her from behind would be the best option.”

Ladybug nodded. “Yep. And a little luck will help us too.”

——————————-

The two heroes were running along the streets, following the strings of music flowing throughout the sky.

“Looks like she’s heading towards Eric Cartman’s house.“ Cat Noir observed.

"Seems like it.”

“It’s about time we add some luck into this! Lucky charm!”

The bug themed hero’s yo-yo spun in the air, an object dropping down into his hands. “A sheet music book? This will have to work!”

The two moved closer to the music themed supervillain.

“Hey Jazzaline! Nice tunes you got there! But I’ve got some of my own!”

Jazzaline turned her head back. “Really? Do you now? I’m only interested if it’s the song of me receiving your Miraculouses!” She continued towards where her victim resided.

“It could! If I’m that bad at playing!” Ladybug threw his yo-yo, wrapping it around the keyboard, pulling it down towards them.

The girl growled. She grabbed one of the papers, pressing it into the keys. A stream of notes was blasted at Ladybug, but he dodged out of the way. Ladybug jumped towards the keyboard, song book in hand. “I think we should give my songs a try!” He jumped onto the keyboard, attempting to fight off the villain on top.

Jazzaline threw a punch at Ladybug, who swiftly dodged. He leaped into the air, above Jazzaline. He threw the song book into the keys, causing the melodies to change, Jazzaline now having a difficult time staying on. Ladybug started to jump away. Trying to grab Ladybug’s arm, Jazzaline let go of the papers.

“Cat Noir! The papers!”

The hooded cat hero nodded, raising his gloved hand into the air. “Cataclysm!” As soon as it formed, Cat Noir pressed the black mass of destruction into the paper stack. It disintegrated, a black butterfly flying out. Ladybug jumped off the keyboard. 

“Time to clear this bug!” He threw his yo-yo towards the butterfly, capturing it. He pressed the yo-yo, a white bug flying out. The music book was now on top of the keyboard. Ladybug grabbed it, throwing it into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The magical ladybugs flew around, fixing things as they should. The papers were now restored, still in Cat Noir’s gloved hands.

Marjorine returned to normal. Once she did, she stood up, swerving her head along. “Wh-What happened?”

Cat Noir stepped up closer to the confused girl, handing her the papers, which prompted a gasp from her.

“What?! Oh my gosh! My songs! How’d you fix them?!”

Ladybug smiled. “That’s the magic of the ladybug for you.”

———————

The butterfly themed villain sighed. “Oh well. That is unfortunate. But don’t worry little friends! We’ll get ‘em next time!”

———————

Marjorine finished playing her last piece and lifted her hands from the keys. She gave a small smile.

The crowd erupted in loud claps and cheers. Marjorine ran down the stairs on the side of the stage, running to her group of friends.

“Marjorine! That was amazing!” Kyle cheered.

The piano player’s brother pulled her into a hug. “You did great, sis! And Eric didn’t ruin things.”

Marjorine nodded. “Thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir!”

———————

Kenny was sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone. His phone screen showed magazine pictures of the model Adrien Agreste. “So this was your previous owner?”

The black cat kwami nodded. “Yes! And he gave me the cheese I asked for!”

The blonde scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Well, I’m not rich like him. Call him up for me, and I’ll consider it.“

"Okay! Fine!… But maybe not right now…”

"Hm? Why not?”

“W-Well… I just don’t want you getting jealous.“

Kenny stuck his tongue out. "Ha. Yeah. Sure.”


	2. Princess Dolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Karen is made fun of and beat up for still carrying a doll around at thirteen, she is akumatized into Princess Dolly, a villain with the power to create doll versions of people, and control them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so flippin long to update lmao I’ve been working on this for awhile and it just kept getting delayed

Chapter two-Princess Dolly  
——————

“Kenny!” Karen McCormick’s voice echoed through the halls of the small house. The blonde boy stood up, hopping off his bed. He ran to the door, pushing it open. He ran a few doors down, pushing open his young sister’s door. “I can’t find Dolly! Could you help me look for her?”

Kenny nodded with a smile, kneeling down next to his sister. “Where did you see her last?”

“Well I put her in my backpack, but I couldn’t find her. So I think she fell out under my bed.”

“Yeah. Have you looked in his every area under your bed?”

The tiny cat in the blonde’s pocket pressed against his torso. 

Kenny sighed. “Is it possible you lost her at school?”

The short brunette laughed. “What?! No way! I’m way too careful with her! There is no way I’d loose her!”

Kenny sighed.  
—-

“What?! Why not?!” Kenny fell back onto his bed. 

“Kenny, I’m not going to look for your sister’s toy!”

“But you’re small! And fast! You could look everywhere!”

“What if I’m caught?”

“Since when did you care about getting caught? You just don’t care about my sister’s feelings.”

Plagg placed himself on Kenny’s shoulder. “I could maaaaaaaybe be convinced into it.”

Kenny let out a groan. “For the last time I can’t afford that goddamn cheese!”

“Then it’s a no deal!” The tiny cat crosses his arms. 

“You’re an asshole.”

This prompted a scoff from the kwami. “How dare! Adrien would have never used such language.”

“Well too bad I’m not Adrien Asshole.”

“I do have to say though, I very much enjoy your spunky attitude.”

“Trying to compliment me now, Plagg?”

————

Fresh smells of pastries filled the air. “Fantastic job, Emma! You’re almost better than making macaroons than me!” The deep blue haired woman smiled.   
The blonde girl who was being spoken to smiled. “I’m going to go text Frédérique!” The girl ran off with a smile.   
“Hey Marrinette.” The blonde man approached the woman from behind.   
“Oh, hey honey!” Her tired blue eyes complimented the smile of the same nature.   
“Do you...even wonder how they’re doing? With their new owners?”  
Marrinette knew exactly what he meant. “Yeah.....I do. But Master Fu entrusted the new keeper of the box. I’m sure they’re being taken care of wonderfully......I wish they didn’t have to go....”

Adrien sighed. “It had to happen.....akumas need to be stopped there now, we’re safe here.....but I do really miss them.”

——————

“You know, Marrinette had me help her bake macaroons and cake! I didn’t have to help with forgotten essays at five a.m in the morning.” A tired sounding Tikki giggled.

“Well, the French school system is not nearly as fucked up as America’s.” Kyle laughed in a matching exhausted tone. 

“True. America should really change that. I’m shocked at how early you guys have to be at school. It’s hard to be Kyle Broflovski and Ladybug at the same time when you’re deprived of sleep.”

“Yep. Luckily we’re almost done.” The red-head laughed.

———

Karen McCormick skipped through the halls of the middle school, her steps echoing throughout the small hall. She was still yet to find her doll, but she was sure she was safe at home. She hummed on her way to math class, turning the corner into a small hall. 

“Karen!” A light voice rang sweetly.

Karen turner her head, automatically smiling upon the sight of her close friend, Sarah Peterson. “Karen!” The voice spins again, but with slightly more concern etched into the tone.

“Hm? What’s up Sarah?”

“It’s Meagan Kine! She has your doll!”

Karen’s happy eyes grew small, the worth spreading to the rest of her face as well. “What?! Where is she?!”

“In the fine arts pod! Let’s go!”

-  
The two girls raced throughout the school, hearts practically on the floor. In the corner of the aforementioned pod, was a short girl with short blonde hair. Next to her was a girl with curly light brown hair.

“Look Laura! It’s Karen and Sarah! Here to rescue your doll, eh princess?”

“Give her back, Meagan!” The ginger haired Sarah snapped. 

The blonde let out a chuckle, spinning the doll by its arm. “Hm. I mean, why? It’s Karen’s fault for bringing her lame toy to school anyways. I mean you’re thirteen. You still play with dolls?”

“I-I Sh-She means a lot to me! I keep her around f-for comfort and to protect me!”

This prompted a chuckle from the two bullies. “Well maybe it’s you who should be doing the protecting.” Meagan grabbed the doll by both her arms, pulling forcefully until the doll had split in half. She tossed the pieces onto the floor. “Maybe you’ll learn to grow up a little!” The two girls chuckled, running away swiftly.

Horror lived on Karen’s face, along with strings of fast tears. She ran to where the doll lay on the floor. The brunette gently picked up the pieces, holding them in her arms. Sarah joined Karen on the floor. “I-It’s okay Karen! M-My mom could sew her back together for you!”

Karen continued to let out sobs of mourning. “Th-There’s no point.....she’s completely destroyed!........I-I swear! I could break every rotten bone in her body!” The scream echoed throughout the empty hall.

——

Butterfly’s flew around, as if they were as excited as their owner. 

“Oh my! This brings familiarity into my heart. Do you say we should help her friends?”

A white butterfly landed in the Gloved palm of the villain. They gently placed their other hand over it, dousing it in wicked black magic. 

“Go my friend! Help this poor soul out!”

—  
“K-Karen, we really need to get to class....y-you’ll get in trouble!...”

Only sobs came in reply. The black butterfly flew around the corridor, gently landing in the stacked pieces of the doll.

Karen raised up her head, the purple butterfly outline now complimenting her face. 

“K-Karen?”

“Princess Dolly. I am HawkMoth. And I personally believe you’re never too old for toys. There is lots of room for imagination! If she wants to toy around with you, I say we toy around with her.”

The sad brunette girl laughed. “Looks like we’re on the same page!” She let out another wicked laugh, the magical black and purple fog cover her whole body.

The ginger girl looked on in horror, crouching back with worry. “Uh-oh....”

 

————-

“So Flora May skip a grade?” The blonde Bebe asked, tilting her head.

The orange haired Millie nodded. “Yep. She may go into eighth grade instead of seventh grade next year. She’s really smart.”

“Hey Kyle, remember when you almost skipped from fifth to seventh?” Stan inquired.

Kyle nodded with a slight laugh. “I basically had to beg my parents not to. I didn’t want to be moved ahead of all of my friends.”

“I almost got held back.” Kenny laughs. Automatically afterwards, his phone rang. “Hm, it’s Karen. Hello?”

“Kenny! Karen’s been turned into a super villain!” The voice that spoke over the other end of the phone was not Karen, but Sarah. 

The blonde gasped. “What?”

“Megan Kine destroyed her doll and then a black butterfly came and some person spoke to her!”

“I knew it.....I’ll be right there.”

“No! It isn’t safe!-“ The phone cut off.

“Sarah? Sarah?”

The announcements bell dinged. “Attention students. The middle school is under attack by a super villain right now. We advise you all take cover and get home immediately.”

The middle school was about a two minute walk from the highschool, meaning they were in danger of being under attack as well.

Kyle bolted off, running into the nearest bathroom. “Oh no! And I just failed a quiz! What else could go wrong?!”

Tikki zoomed from her hiding space in Kyle’s pocket. “You not stopping this villain! Let’s go!”

Kyle nodded. “Tikki, spots on!”

—  
Kenny was out of the school in an instant, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Plagg dashed up from Kenny’s pocket. “Kenny! You need to transform into Cat Noir!”

“Oh, so now you care to help me with my sister.”

“Look! I’m sorry! I should have helped you! But it’s too late now! We need to do what we can to help her now!”

The blonde came to a quick hault, sighing. “I guess you’re right. Plagg, Claws out!”  
—-

The super hero duo made it into the middle school at the same time. There was mostly just screaming and people running around. No villain to be seen.

“Psst!”

The heroes turned their heads to see a girl with Ginger pigtails. Sarah. “If she touches you, she can create a doll version of you, and control it! Be careful.”

Cat Noir nodded. “Thanks S-,Sista.” He smiled, and the two turned back around. “Now to find her.”

Suddenly, something came at the two at a lightning speed. Ladybug wrapped his yo-yo around the figure’s arm, slinging them onto the side. It was Laura, the brown haired bully from earlier. She pushed herself to stand, revealing pink crown symbols in her eyes. She ripped a door off a locker, coming at Ladybug with it. Ladybug once again used his yo-yo to fling the attacker out of the way. 

Cat noir turned his head up, frowning at the site. There was Karen, but it wasn’t, resting in the sky. She was holding a doll which reflected the same appearance as Laura. 

“Finally spotted me eh? Bow to your princess!” The villain screamed, bolting down towards the hero. Cat Noir spun out of the way. 

“Stay still!” Growled the doll-themed villain. “Subjects!”

She took a handful of small dolls out of her skirt, tossing them into the air. They stayed floating, a series of people running in soon after. 

Cat noir stood in a defensive Stance, fighting off the many attackers with his stick. “You are Karen McCormick. What happened to cause this?”

“You will respect me and call me by my name! Princess Dolly!”

“Look Princess, calm down a bit. No need to be so snappy.” Ladybug grunted, fighting villains away with his yo-yo. 

“Hilarious!” She took a step forward, bolting towards Cat Noir. The hero tripped over a fallen minion, now susceptible to an attack by the villain. Suddenly, Ginger pigtails flashed in front of him. Princess Dolly was pushed forward, falling onto her back. There holding down the villain, was Sarah.

Cat Noir gasped, smiling. He ran forward, grabbing Sarah, extending his stick high into the air.

“About time we finish this off, Princess! Lucky Charm!”

After the yo-yo had spun in its magical ways, down dropped a sewing needle and a piece of thread. Ladybug’s eyes darted around the space. He nodded to himself, running towards the villain at full speed.

“What are you you gonna do with that? Sew me back together?” The Princess let out a chuckle. 

A flash of red and black zoomed right past the Princess, landing high up on the wall behind her. Ladybug practically teleported from spot against the corridor. Eventually, string was casing an arena around the whole room. 

“And you didn’t just use your yo-yo for that?” Cat Noir questioned.

“Too easy!” Princess Dolly raised her hand containing her pink doll into the air. The string from around to room began to unravel from wall to wall, going into the doll. The villain looked over to the doll, and her laugh stopped, face twisting into sudden worry. The string began to bunch up into a massive wad, even starting to tangle up the doll. Dolly started to tug at the string, desperately trying to get it off the doll, causing it to fall to the ground. As it did so, she did as well. Before the villain hit the ground, she was caught by Cat Noir.

The doll was caught by Sara. “Ladybug? To you?”

“Cat Noir, Cataclysm.” Ladybug replied, taking the limp Princess Dolly from Cat’s arms, setting her on the ground. 

Cat Noir nodded, taking the doll from Sarah. He raised his arm into the air. “Cataclysm!” He called, pressing the destructive mass against the doll, prompting it to crumble into dust. 

The black butterfly flew out. “Let’s finish this akuma!” Ladybug threw his yo-yo towards the big, capturing it. When it was released, it flew out white. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug tossed the empty string spiel into the air, ladybugs flying over to correct everything. 

“What....what happened?” Karen was now back to normal. She slowly opened her eyes.

Cat Noir started towards her quickly, then slowed down. He offered her a hand up, which she took. “Cat Noir? Ladybug? Oh my god...I-I was akumatized!”

Ladybug nodded. “That you were.” He handed the doll parts back to Karen, who frowned upon seeing it was still ruined. “Don’t loose hope. It may look bad now, but Kenny McCormick is your brother right? I’m sure he’ll make things right again.”

Cat Noir cracked a small smile, quickly shaking it away.

“Y....Yeah! I know just what to do! Thank you Ladybug!” Karen ran towards the door, then came to a stop once there. “I’m sorry for scaring you all, a-and you Sarah. School is closed down for the day, we should hang out later!”

Sarah nodded with a smile. “Of course.”

Karen exited the corridor.

“That was really brave of you to help out, Sarah.” Cat Noir nodded. 

“No problem! You don’t need powers to be super!”

—————-

Kenny placed the needle back on the table, next to the spiel of thread. “There.” His Face was a warm smile. “All fixed.” He held up the doll, which had several stitch marks across the whole middle. 

Karen took the newly stitched up doll, hugging it to her chest. “Thank you so much Kenny!” She cheered. “I-I wish I would have thought of asking you to fix it in the first place.... then I wouldn’t have put people in danger and wasted Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Time...”

Kenny let out a slight laugh. “No, no, Karen. You didn’t waste their time, it’s their job! I’m sure they’re glad they got to help you. And you were just angry. No one blames you.”

“Really? Y-You’re sure?”

The blonde nodded. “Positive. Now let’s go find Sarah, and show her your doll. And, the one you made for her.” Kenny held up an orange schemed doll with pigtails, and a fox themed outfit on. “It was a great idea to theme it around her favorite animal. She’ll love it.”

“Yeah! And now we can play with them together! After all, you are never too old for toys!”


End file.
